On a qu'une seule vie
by Anna-Elodie
Summary: Elena, jeune femme assez solitaire, décide de se diriger vers la Congrégation de l'ombre pour devenir Exorciste, bien qu'elle ait un passé plutôt douloureux...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

On a qu'une seule vie, en effet...

Mais que faire si cette vie a été gâchée ?

Peut on rattraper ce qu'il s'est produit par le passé ?

Peut on expier toutes les fautes commises durant cette longue vie ?

Pour Elena, tout était clair : rien ne pouvait racheter ses vies là, rien ne pouvait les sauver... Pas même la mort...

Car à quoi bon mourir en se disant ainsi que plus rien ne sera commis ? Toutes les vies prises ne seront jamais ramenées... Jamais...

Bien que certaines personnes aient tenté de la convaincre que si ses personnes faisaient tous pour être pardonnées, elles le seraient à leur mort...

En priant, en protégeant d'autres personnes, etc …

Elena ne le pensait pas pour autant, bien qu'elle leur ait répondu que s'était possible. La seule solution était de vivre avec ses pêchés pour elle... Vivre avec eux dans la peine et la souffrance...

Seule...

Elena ferma les yeux et entama ainsi la longue route vers son avenir, qui s'annonçait tantôt gai, tantôt malheureux, mais surtout plein de souffrances...

* * *

Voilà le petit prologue ^^" désolée j'avais pas trop d'idées alors j'ai pris ce qui me venait mais ne vous inquiété pas ce prologue a un gros rapport avec cette histoire ^^ Au fait si vous trouvez des fautes que je n'ai pas corrigées, vous pouvez me prévenir s'il vous plaît ? ça serait sympa ^^ Merci d'avance ^^ Et bonne lecture ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Congrégation de l'Ombre

Chapitre 1 : La Congrégation de l'Ombre

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui volaient sous la brise d'un vent léger, était en train de marcher sur une longue route. Seule la lumière de la lune semblait lui éclairer le chemin mais apparemment, elle n'en avait aucun besoin vu sa grâce à chacun de ses pas. Les animaux s'enfuyaient devant elle, complètement apeurés. La jeune femme finit par échouer devant un énorme pic de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut. Elle releva la tête pour pouvoir observé ce pic et écarquilla les yeux.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est la seule entrée ?! » s'exclama Elena en attachant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un petit élastique tout en observant autour d'elle toutes autres possibilités d'entrée.

Après avoir bien inspecté avec ses yeux bleus saphir, la jeune femme soupira lentement mais finit par se rapprocher de la paroi de pierre légèrement humide, et commença à l'escalader. Heureusement qu'elle était habituée à faire ceci, sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu attendre son objectif : la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

En effet, suite à certaines circonstances, Elena avait voulu et avait dû se diriger vers cet endroit.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, une légère brume commençait à apparaître ainsi que des sortes de petits volatiles noirs : seul un rond les composaient avec une paire d'ailes.

Elle se trouvait déjà à la moitié de la paroi, mais sentait la fatigue apparaître et ses muscles se raidir sous l'effort. Son écharpe blanche autour de son cou la gênait un peu mais elle devait impérativement la garder.

Elle parvint au sommet au moins un quart d'heure voir une demi-heure après le début de son ascension. Elle s'écroula à terre complètement affaissée et épuisée, tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

La jeune femme se releva une fois retrouvé ses esprits et recommença sa marche, bien qu'elle voyait une silhouette de bâtiment se découper à travers la brume qui l'entourait.

Elle arriva finalement devant une porte très imposante où une figure se trouvait au centre. La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle pour pouvoir apercevoir un quelconque signe de vie mais malheureusement rien ne montrait que des personnes se trouvaient dans les parages. Même si elle entait bien qu'elle était déjà épiée...

« Il y a quelqu'un ? fit Elena de sa voix douce pareille à un son de clochette. Si vous êtes là, répondez s'il vous plaît ! »

Seul le silence lui fut donner comme réponse. La jeune femme, se demandant s'il fallait toquer pour qu'il puisse entendre, sursauta quand elle entendit une voix sortir de nul part :

« Mademoiselle, veuillez venir par ici. »

Elena ne sachant pas qui venait de parler regarda partout en retournant sur ses pas avant de se retourner et de sursauter encore une fois de peur. En effet, la figure du milieu de la porte bougeait et dit soudain :

« Examen radiographique en cours ! Humain ou Akuma nous allons savoir qui tu es !» s'écria la figure pendant que des rayons lumineux sortaient des yeux de la statue et se rejoignaient sur la jeune femme.

La jeune femme était extrêmement surprise mais attendit patiemment que la statue est fini son scan. Mais bizarrement, les rayons commencèrent à clignoter tel des néons mais les yeux de la statue semblait être en train de chercher quelque chose.

« Ma vue est brouillée... C'est un bug ou quoi ? » se demanda la statue.

Soudain celle-ci s'écria, faisant sursauté de peur la jeune femme par la même occasion, en pleurant semblait-il tous les larmes de son corps :

« Vade retro ! C'est un Akuma ! Ce signe sur son front, c'est le signe des Akumas. C'est sûrement une sbire du Comte Millénaire ! Il ne faut surtout pas la faire entrée ! C'est une Akumaaaa... Arrière, arrière !

- Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ! Je ne suis pas une... Akuma ? » répondit la jeune femme effrayait par les cris de la figure.

Elena se retourna pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

Apparemment elle n'était pas la bien venue du tout...

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Un bruit dans les buissons venait de se faire entendre.

La jeune femme se rapprocha quelque peu vers ses buissons mais à son troisième pas précisément, trois jeunes hommes sortirent des ces mêmes buissons. La jeune femme recula, effrayée, et manqua même de trébucher.

Mais celle-ci se ressaisit très vite, et évita aisément le marteau du jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui venait de le faire croître de façon abérante.

La jeune femme exécuta un saut périlleux arrière pour retomber ensuite pile sur ses deux pieds, à la façon d'un chat.

Mais seulement quelques secondes après un autre des trois garçons, celui aux cheveux blancs, tout le contraire de la jeune femme, et dont l'œil gauche était marqué d'un étrange signe, l'attaqua à l'aide de son bras gauche qu'il devait sans doute venir de transformer.

En effet, à la place de son bras se trouvait un bras métallique bien plus gros et bien plus long qu'un bras normal. Sa main était énorme et ses doigts semblaient être assez tranchants.

Sauf que la jeune femme ne voulait pas le savoir, alors, quand celui-ci lança son bras sur elle, la jeune femme disparut soudainement.

« Quoi ? demanda le garçon.

- Je suis là ! » fit la jeune femme au dessus du jeune homme.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

La fille était en train de retomber sur lui, des griffes, après avoir tendu son bras, sortaient de ses mains et brillaient sous la lumière de la lune.

Le garçon évita l'attaque et les griffes de la jeune femme vinrent se planter dans le sol.

Mais celles-ci devaient être aussi aiguisées que les doigts du garçon car elle réussit à les enlever directement, comme si le sol était du beurre.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le troisième garçon, celui dont les cheveux bleus foncés étaient tenus en une queue de cheval. En effet, celui-ci venait de sortir son sabre et le léger bruit qu'avait fait celui-ci avait été capté par la jeune femme.

Il se mit à bouger et dit en traçant le contour sur le tranchant de son épée :

« Innocence, activation ! »

La jeune femme surprise mit ses bras devant elle au moment même où le sabre allait la frappée. Mais, bizarrement, rien ne se produisit.

En effet, le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de bouger son mugen mais celui-ci était coincé entre des sortes de longues griffes en acier qui sortaient des phalanges de la jeune femme. L'homme releva la tête et vit les yeux de la jeune femme : ils étaient d'un bleu saphir étonnement clair mais ce qui attira le plus son attention furent ses pupilles.

Celles-ci s'étaient dilatées et seul un trait noir à la verticale se trouvait à la place des pupilles rondes. Exactement comme un chat...

Et un éclat vert semblait émaner de dessous l'écharpe de la jeune femme.

Alors, en réussissant à retirer son sabre du piège, la pointe de celui-ci s'accrocha à l'écharpe de la jeune femme. Celle-ci fut tranchée net en deux et jetée à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! » firent les deux autres garçons, les yeux écarquillés et fixé sur la jeune femme.

L'homme à l'épée, s'étant retourné vers ses compagnons, fut surpris quand il se remit à regarder la jeune femme. Sur le torse de la jeune femme, qui avait été caché précédemment par l'écharpe blanche, était incrusté une croix à six branches qui brillait d'une lumière verte.

La jeune femme se recula vivement, la cachant à l'aide de sa main droite où ses griffes étaient toujours sorties.

Elle ne voulait pas que eux aussi la voit et lui demande des choses inimaginables. Elle ne le voulait vraiment pas...

« Qui es-tu ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez me tuer ? demanda ironiquement la jeune femme.

- Donne-nous ton nom, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Je m'appelle Elena..., répondit la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le torse ? fit le garçon aux cheveux blancs en se rapprochant d'Elena. Ce n'est pas possible... fit-il en regardant sa main gauche où était aussi incrustée une étoile qui brillait d'une lumière verte.

- … Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...! » s'écria soudainement Elena en jetant sa main griffue droit devant elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus étant le plus proche d'elle évita souplement l'attaque mais une fois remit en place, plus personne ne se trouvait où s'était tenu précédemment la jeune femme.

Les deux autres garçons se rapprochèrent de leur compagnon qui cherchait partout la fille.

« Kanda, ça va ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Ferme-la, nabot, répondit Kanda.

- Quoi ?! Ne me traite pas de nabot !

- Allez, Allen ! ricana le garçon roux en essayant de calmer Allen. Il faut retrouver cette fille... Je me demande où elle a bien pu passer ?

- Oui... fit Allen en jetant un regard noir sur Kanda. Mais... »

Soudain, une grosse masse sombre se jeta sur eux entraînant dans sa chute le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

Kanda et Allen avaient réussi à l'éviter mais leur compagnon se trouvait sous la masse sombre.

« Lavi ?! » s'écria Allen.

Le jeune homme transforma son bras en canon et commença à tirer autour de la bête pour sauver Lavi. La « chose » disparu soudain de sur Lavi et après avoir fait un bond gigantesque vint se poser quelques mètres plus loin.

Pendant ce temps, Allen s'était dirigé vers Lavi qui se relevait tandis que Kanda regardait, immobile, la chose avec des yeux écarquillés. Allen et Lavi était eux aussi immobile.

En effet, grâce à la lumière de la pleine lune, ils pouvaient voir qu'elle était cette chose...

C'était un magnifique tigre blanc... Mais certaines choses paraissaient étrange pour Allen. Est-ce qu'un tigre pouvait avoir des dents et des griffes aussi longues et pointues ?

Alors, avant même d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Allen vit le tigre foncé droit sur lui et sauter dans les airs. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir le tigre tomber sur lui, appuyant sur les deux bras du jeune homme à l'aide de ses grosses pattes. Allen, complètement paralysé par le poids du monstre, avait son visage seulement à quelques centimètres de celui du tigre, toute dents sorties.

Soudain son œil gauche s'activa et deux ronds rouges dans un fond noir prirent la place de son œil.

Il vit sur le front de l'animal un pentacle, le signe des Akumas, mais aucune âme n'était rattaché à cette bête. Ce qui surpris fortement Allen.

Mais soudain, le tigre s'envola dans les airs à cause du maillet de Lavi qu'il venait de faire croître. Le tigre fut envoyé devant les portes, en roulant, dans un nuage de fumée.

Lavi et Kanda était en train de préparer leurs attaques pour se débarrasser de cette bête mais attendirent d'abord que la fumée ne se dissipe.

Allen, lui, était assis à terre, son arme rangé laissant apparaître sa main rouge avec une croix dessus. Mais celui-ci s'écria en direction de ses deux compagnons qui commençait à se diriger vers l'animal :

« Arrêtez ! »

Kanda et Lavi se retournèrent, surpris par la cri d'Allen.

« Allen ? demanda Lavi.

- Attendez deux minutes, répondit Allen en se relevant.

- Quoi ? » demanda alors à son tour Kanda.

Mais Allen ne répondit pas et commença à marcher en direction où le tigre avait été envoyé. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

Si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai, cela voulait dire que la bête n'était pas un Akuma. Et le seul Akuma que le gardien avait détecté tout à l'heure était la jeune femme... Et pourtant, le tigre portait bien un pentacle...

Allen commença à marcher de plus en plus vite, inquiet de savoir ce qu'il allait trouver. Il vit dans la pénombre quelque chose allongé par terre.

Un... corps ?!

« Ce n'est pas possible... fit Allen en se rapprochant du corps en courant.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Allen ? s'écria Lavi en voyant Allen courir.

- Venez voir ! » lui répondit-il.

Surpris, Lavi regarda Kanda, qui acquiesça, puis tout deux se précipitèrent vers Allen.

Quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils trouvèrent Allen debout devant un corps.

« Allen ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Lavi, exaspéré.

Allen ne répondit pas mais se déplaça pour se mettre en face du corps et de ses compagnons afin de mettre le corps sur le dos.

Lavi fut surpris de constater que le corps n'était autre que celui de la jeune femme de tout à l'heure.

« Je crois qu'on a fait une grosse erreur... » dit-il en regardant la croix incrustée dans le torse de la jeune femme, qui était inconsciente.

))))))))))))))oOOo((((((((((((((

Elena se réveilla dans un sursaut. Elle ne se trouvait plus dehors mais dans un lit, à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qui lui était inconnue.

Elle se souvenait très clairement de ce qui c'était produit hier soir. Enfin, si c'était déjà le matin, à en croire la lumière qui traversait les vitres des fenêtres. La jeune femme, cette fois-ci complètement alerte, se releva pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit.

Quelque chose la gênait mais elle ne put trouver la raison et en observant tout autour d'elle, elle tomba sur un garçon qui était assis à ses côtés sur une chaise.

« Tu es réveillée ? » demanda-t-il.

Elena ne répondit pas, trouvant bien trop absurde cette question. Si elle se tenait là les yeux ouvert c'est qu'elle était réveillée. Elle se rappelait d'avoir déjà vu ce jeune homme au combat d'hier soir. Mais comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. L'inconnu, tout en souriant, lui dit :

« Je m'appelle Allen Walker. Toi, c'est Elena, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elena acquiesça mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

La jeune femme voulu lever son bras pour remettre une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux mais elle ne pu le faire : en effet, ce qui la gênait depuis tout à l'heure était en fait des chaînes accrochées à ses poignais ainsi qu'aux barreaux du lit.

« Pour... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis attachée ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Ah, ça... fit Allen d'un rire jaune en souriant et en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour s'excuser. C'est le Grand Intendant, Komui Lee. Il avait peur que tu puisses t'échapper.

- Est-ce que tu peux me détacher s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Elena. Ça me fait mal.

- Ah... Je suis censé te surveiller, en fait... fit Allen en se passant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux blancs. Et on ne m'a pas donné les clés, qui plus est... »

Elena soupira. Elle devait vraiment faire tout elle-même. Elle était tombée sur un vrai... Comment dire ? Un vrai nabot. Elena regarda ses mains puis les chaînes. Si elle réussissait à retourner ses mains ne serait-ce que d'un petit centimètre, peut-être que...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Allen en clignant des yeux devant Elena qui réalisait ce qu'elle venait de penser.

- Je me libère, répondit la jeune femme en sortant ses griffes.

- Quoi ?! » fit Allen en se mettant debout.

Les griffes d'Elena découpèrent l'acier en seulement quelques secondes.

Elle descendit du lit puis après s'être mis debout, Elena s'étira de tout son long tandis qu'Allen la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui et lui dit :

« Bon, maintenant il faut que j'aille voir ce Komui. J'ai à lui parler. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'indiquer où il se trouve ? »

En même temps que ces paroles, la jeune femme avait commencé à avancer tout en mettant sa main sur la croix de son torse.

Ses griffes rentrèrent automatiquement.

Mais soudain, un bras métallique vint l'arrêter dans son élan. Elena suivit du regard le bras pour tomber sur Allen.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seule. Si nous t'avons laissé entrer, c'est grâce à ton cristal. Mais pendant le combat d'hier, j'ai vu le pentacle sur ton front.

- Et alors ? Toi aussi tu penses que je suis un Akuma ? fit Elena de façon agressive

- Je ne dis rien. Mais je préfère quand même te surveiller. » lui répondit Allen en faisant disparaître son bras qui revint à sa forme originelle.

- Hum... OK ! Je veux bien être surveillée mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire comme j'en ai envie, tu sais ?

- J'avais compris, fit Allen en se remémorant la façon dont Elena c'était libérée.

- Bon, tu m'y amène s'il te plaît ?

- Ah ! Oui, tout de suite, excuse-moi... »

Elena sourit et s'avança en même temps qu'Allen jusqu'à la porte.

La jeune femme fut surprise quand, une fois sortie de la pièce, elle vit où elle se trouvait. Derrière elle, Allen refermait la porte en douceur tandis qu'Elena regardait partout autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait dans une tour et chacun des ses étages ainsi que ces parois étaient ornementées d'une porte. Certainement des chambres...

Elena se retourna vers Allen et lui demanda :

« Je suis donc à la Congrégation ?

- Oui. Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu poses toutes tes questions à Komui, il en sait probablement plus que moi pour pouvoir t'expliquer comme il faut.

- Hum... fit Elena, tout en se rapprochant de Allen, intriguée par un éclat argentée sur sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Allen, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Elena en désignant la rosace et ignorant totalement la question d'Allen.

- C'est le signe des Exorcistes. » fit une voix soudainement derrière Elena au moment même où Allen allait lui répondre.

La jeune femme se redressa puis se retourna afin de faire face à celui dont avait émané la voix. Il n'était pas seul, un autre jeune homme l'accompagnait.

Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Elena pour qu'elle puisse se rappeler de leurs noms.

« Kanda et Lavi, c'est ça ? Ravie de vous rencontrer, fit la jeune femme en les saluant.

- Salut ! fit Lavi.

- Je ne salue pas les personnes considérées comme étant un Akuma, répondit Kanda sans aucune émotion.

- Oh, je vois... dit Elena en adressant un sourire à Lavi. Au fait, Kanda, pour hier soir, tu as bien failli m'avoir. Tu aurais peut-être réussi à me tuer mais... »

Soudain, Elena disparut. Allen comme Lavi écarquillèrent les yeux et se mirent à regarder tout autour d'eux afin de retrouver la jeune femme.

Kanda, lui, voulu de suite dégainé son mugen, mais écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Son arme ne se trouvait plus dans son dos.

« Mais je suis plus rapide que toi. » fit Elena adossé au mur le plus proche, le mugen de Kanda dans les mains.

La jeune femme lui rendit son arme, tandis que Lavi comme Allen essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Cette fille avait réussi à retirer à Kanda un « Tch... » de frustration.

Lavi, s'écria soudain en lançant un « Strike" ! » comme hypnotisé par Elena, et commença à la suivre, car elle avait continué à avancer.

Allen soupira.

Bien évidemment, Elena devait être totalement le genre de fille pour Lavi, alors...

Tandis qu'Allen se remettait à avancer, quelque chose à côté de lui passa à une vitesse phénoménale.

« Vraiment pas assez rapide. » fit Elena en se retournant d'un seul coup après avoir poussé Lavi sur le côté.

Lavi, surpris, failli tomber à la renverse mais Allen se précipita pour l'aider. Une fois remit sur place, Allen et Lavi furent encore plus étonné que tout à l'heure.

Elena avait réussi encore une fois à arrêter Kanda en coinçant son mugen entre ses griffes, qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

« Dommage ! » fit-elle en décroisant ses griffes afin de libérer l'arme de Kanda.

Allen venait de comprendre. Kanda avait voulu prouver sa rapidité à Elena, mais celle-ci avait réussi à prévoir ce qu'il allait faire...

Kanda rangea son arme tout en s'en allant, sans mot dire.

« J'ai jamais vu Kanda autant en rogne ! fit Lavi en souriant, content de voir ceci. Tu es douée dis-moi.

- M... Merci, fit Elena, en rougissant un peu.

- Bravo ! fit soudain une voix au dessus d'eux ainsi que des applaudissements. Allen, est-ce que tu peux me l'amener s'il-te-plaît ? »

Allen se retourna pour ensuite acquiescer à l'homme qui se tenait à l'étage au dessus.

Elena suivit du regard l'homme qui disparut de la balustrade.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elena était toujours à la même place tandis qu'Allen et Lavi avaient commencé à avancer. La jeune femme, avec un air d'excuse, s'avança vers eux tandis qu'Allen lui répondit :

« C'est le Grand Intendant, Komui Lee. Mais fais attention à toi quand il t'examinera, hé, hé... » fit Allen en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs tandis qu'il souriait.

Lavi acquiesça tandis qu'Elena penchait la tête sur le côté, intriguée, pendant que tous les trois se remettaient à avancer.

S'il le pouvait, cet homme allait peut-être comprendre sa situation et l'acceptée.

Enfin si c'était possible...

Elle aimerait tant pouvoir faire partie de cette Congrégation, pour elle...


End file.
